The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Canna, also known as Canna Lily or Indian Shot, which is grown as an ornamental annual or perennial, according to climate zone, for use in planted containers and in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Canna×generalis, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Fire Dragon’.
A Canna breeding program was carried out in Las Cruces, N. Mex. since 1996. The aim of the breeding program is to develop new dwarf or semi-dwarf canna varieties in various flower colors and foliage colors, with well-formed inflorescences consisting of flowers which are self-cleaning.
‘Fire Dragon’ arose and was selected in 2002 as an open-pollinated seedling whose male parent is unknown and whose female parent is Canna ‘The President’ (unpatented). The open-pollination was conducted on the inventor's property in Las Cruces, N. Mex.
‘Fire Dragon’ was first asexually reproduced in Las Cruces, N. Mex. in 2002. Asexual propagation was accomplished by division of the rhizome. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘Fire Dragon’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via division of the rhizome.